Circle $A$ is in the interior of circle $B$. The diameter of circle $B$ is 16 cm. What is the diameter of circle $A$ for which the ratio of the shaded area to the area of circle $A$ is 3:1?

[asy]size(101);
import graph;
pair B = (0,0);
pair A = (1,-3);
filldraw(Circle(B,10)^^Circle(A,5),gray(.6)+fillrule(1),linewidth(1.5));
dot("$B$",B,ENE,linewidth(5)); dot("$A$",A,SW,linewidth(5));[/asy]
Since the ratio of the area of $A$ to the shaded area inside $B$ is $1:3$, the ratio of the area of $A$ to the entire area of $B$ is $1:(3+1) = 1:4$.  Since the area of $B$ is 4 times the area of $A$, the radius of $B$ is twice the radius of $A$, which means the diameter of $A$ is half the diameter of $B$, or $\boxed{8\text{ cm}}$.